


Cinnabunny

by privatemumbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privatemumbles/pseuds/privatemumbles
Summary: The Snowdin Shopkeeper worries about her favorite customer not showing up for weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With a little help from my followers, I named the Snowdin Shopkeeper Lilac, and her sister who runs the Inn next door Cream. Though her child doesn't appear in this, their name is Cheese. Also, I thought that I was going to make this a single drabble but I'm thinking of at least writing a few more chapters. Maybe, maybe not.

The back door to the shop opened, and Someone walked through. 

“Lilac?”

A rabbit monster stood at the counter, lost in thought over something. Uncounted, and un-stowed away gold sat in front of her, and instead of hiding it away in her things as she usually did once being paid, the Rabbit looked at the closed front door, as if watching for any more activity from it.

“Lilac, you staring off into space again?”

She snapped to attention, only just realizing her sisters entry behind her. “Oh! Sorry Cream, didn’t hear you enter.” Well, Lilac did, but she had been maybe thinking a tad too hard. Cream looked at the door, confused on why Lilac had been so focused on it.

“You waiting for a customer? A package? The skeletons to come barging in asking for a Cinnabun?” Lilac paused. “Ah, something like that Cream. A customer just left recently and… hah, oh dear. I think I might’ve been on my feet a little too long. I feel all spacey.” Cream looked at her sister with concern, fiddling her hands together. “Really? You’ve been like that for days now.”

Days now? It had felt more like weeks since that customer-

“Lilac, dear, I think you need to take a day off.”

Her eyes widened, and Lilac tightened her fist. “Cream, no. I can’t just leave the shop, and you’re too busy to handle all of this on your own, hun. I can take a break when I’m good and ready, you follow me sister?” Cream looked taken aback by this small confirmation. “Well, alright. You overworking yourself like this though? It’s just not good for your health, dear. No one can keep a shop when in your condition for long.” She looked at Lilac with some worry, and went again through the back door to the Inn.

Lilac sighed, and put away the money on the counter. Maybe she had been taking it too far, but it had been so long since that customer showed up. She didn’t want to miss her when she could come anytime now. She had to come back to Lilac’s store, right? From what she could gather about that customer’s background, she did indeed live in Snowdin, but not in town. Somewhere out in the forest. Lilac’s store was the only one in town that wasn’t Grillbys, going any farther would just be silly. Right?

She bit her lip in worry. Did she come off as too pushy or perky? Too interested in that customer? Lilac hoped not. It had been the mystery that drove her to want to grow closer to that customer, sure but now? Lilac didn’t even know her name. But she wanted her to come back. It had almost been a month since that woman had entered her shop. Lilac went over it in her memory again, trying to think of something she did wrong, something to cause the customer to no longer want to come to her storefront. 

It had been a normal day, Lilac selling her wares to passerby, the regular Snowdin crowd. It was a good day, though. It had been about a week since that Customer showed up, so that meant that very soon—

*Ding a Ling*

A large smile grew over Lilac’s face as a hooded figure entered her front door with a brown wicker basket in hand. “Well if it isn’t my favorite customer! What’ll it be this time, miss?”

She smiled at Lilac, placing her basket on the counter. “A little bit extra than the usual. I have a guest over you see—I plan to make something special for them.”

The rabbit’s ears perked up at making something special. “Do you mean- that pie?” The smell of that thing was just perfect. No one had ever made a pie that tasted as good as the Customers did, not even Lilac could replicate it in her own kitchen. Even she tried, swearing she had the ingredients down just right; it wasn’t the same as the Customer’s.

With a small giggle, the Customer nodded. “Yes, I do mean that pie. They’re a rather small visitor, but I haven’t made one in such a long time that I feel as if the occasion is calling for something of a celebration of this kind. A pie is just what the doctor ordered.” 

As Lilac started putting food and ingredients into the basket, the Customer picked up some Cinnamon Bunny, smelling them deeply. "These smell rather fresh! Did you just bake them today dear?"

Lilac beamed with pride. She didn't feel as if her own baking measured up at all to the Customers, but she did love to brag about her specialty. "Why yes, I did! If you wanna try one, go ahead."

The customer took a bite of a Cinnamon Bunny, savoring the flavor. "Oh my, it's almost as sweet as you are Lilac! What did you use in it?" While the Customer didn't see it, Lilacs hat fell over her face slightly, obscuring it from sight as a thick blush covered her fur. Who told the Customer she could just say things like that to Lilac? Such cute things like that? 

"Lilac?"

”OH! Oh yes! It's my own recipe, just the standard Cinnamon batter and a few special touches." She hastily said, trying to make sure the Customer didn't notice the blush on her face.

Lilac quickly finished putting the Customers food away into her basket, picking it up and holding it out to her. "That'll be 120 gold, ma'am." The Customer chuckled as she reached out to take the basket away from Lilac. "No need to be so formal darling! You know me well enough to not have to call me ma'am of all things." Her much larger white hands brushed against Lilac's own as she took the basket from the rabbit. Lilac swore that her whole body must've gone a deep purple from just that. Oh dear, just a small touch like that nearly giving her a case of the vapors was ridiculous! The customer left as swiftly as she came, waving goodbye to Lilac as she slipped off into the cold, and Lilac came back to the present day, still attentively watching the door. Still nada, nothing.

Then the door opened. It wasn't her. Instead it was-- well, Lilac wasn't all too sure of what kind of monster that thing was. Must've been a child though, that striped shirt spilled all the beans about this kid. Looked mighty cold too. She leaned over the counter to look at the child. "Hey there squirt, you doin' okay? It's mighty chill outside honey. You can warm up in here if you need to." The child looked up at her with appreciation, standing on their tip toes to see over the counter at her wares. "You on an errand hun? I got food--and some warmer clothing then what you've got."

Lilac lifted the kid up onto the counter, handing them a smaller Cinnabun. "That one's on the house hun. I'm not a charity though, you want any more, you have to pay for them." The child looked at the food in surprise, and happily chewed into it. It was freshly baked, and warm. The whole shop smelled like cinnamon, and home. An entirely welcome respite from the outside world. Lilac was motherly in many ways, but an actual mother? She was not.

"So where you from kid?" She asked, while removing another tray from the oven, full of more Cinnabuns. Silence from the kid. They just point back towards the forest and.. up a bit. "Oh, you're from the outskirts huh?" Weird, Lilac had never noticed them before. Had their family never come to town? They nodded and shrugged. More or less than. Good enough for Lilac. They swung their legs while finishing off the Cinnamon Bun, wiping sticky sweet crumbs off of their mouth with their puffy sleeve. After the kid bought a few items (And probably more Cinnabuns than one person should eat in a day) and they were off of the counter and running out the door. Lilac wouldn't have thought anything of the encounter, if not for the distinct smell of butterscotch and cinnamon before they even came in that Lilac swore she recognized.

For a split second before they left, Lilac nearly raised her voice to stop the child, to ask them why they smelled that way, before realizing that was a bit of a creepy thing to ask someone, even if she was worried about her friend. She sighed, and the shop once again went into a lull. Rumors of a human traveling through the Underground started to pop up, but it sounded like hogwash to Lilac. It had been so long since a human had appeared, not even adults like her could remember such an event. Nah, it’d all soon blow over and it’d get boring again. Even more boring than usual without her coming around to visit Lilac. 

______________________________________________________________________________

A month later, Lilac awoke in a flash as her soul started to pound. What had just happened? There was yelling in the streets Lilac could hear as she unsteadily got to her feet, looking over the counter and through her open shop door -- wait, why was it open? Memories started to flood back into Lilac’s mind, she began to remember--fear, intense fear for something, who knows what. Everything had been so empty, and her mind felt fuzzy. But then Lilac had felt as if 4 hands, two small hands filled with youth, and two large hands with a familiar warmth had reached out to her soul to pull her out, filling her soul with warmth. Her soul wasn’t new, or young, or as strong and adept at magic as other souls are, but this act of kindness, this determination to bring her out of that had reinvigorated her. Even now, as she found herself awoken Lilac could feel her soul beating, as if it was beating as one with every soul in the Underground.

It wouldn’t be for several hours more, when lilac had found out about the human’s adventure, that someone Lilac had dearly missed stepped into her shop. Already, the monster had started to pack together her things as she heard Cream next door fuss over her children to get their things together quickly, this was no time to make a new game called “God of Hyperdeath” or whatever! 

They were going to be free soon!

As the door opened, Lilac looked up in surprise while holding a dickens load of baking supplies. “Hey, I dunno if you saw the sign outside but we’re closed until further-”

Lilac dropped everything on the ground, and a puff of floury white smoke went up in the air as she gasped and covered her mouth in shock. The person who had just come in laughed cheerfully, in such a way that Lilac could instantly recognize who it was. Also helped that she could feel her face light up in a dark purple. And flour, a lot of flour.

The customer came walking inside, without her cloak that usually concealed her face and body. And in that moment Lilac realized that her customer was so much more special then she could have realized. Queen Toriel walked towards her, and smiled as she wiped flour from Lilac’s nose. 

“Greetings, my dear. It has been too long since I last came here.” Toriel said to the shocked rabbit. “Whats wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost! Hee hee hee~” Toriel laughed to herself at her own joke, as Lilac stammered trying to find the right words. The woman she had come to care so deeply about had been the Queen all along. What was she supposed to say to her now? A peasant to the Queen? A normal monster to a Boss Monster? What could Lilac say that Toriel hadn’t already hear a million times over? Well, a simple hello would probably do.

“I-I had no idea you were her- I mean you!” Well dang, saying hi to one of her favorite people got screwed up really fast, didn’t it! Great! Wonderful! All Toriel did was laugh in response. “Oh, don’t worry about it Lilac. I’ve been getting responses like that all day. The most entertaining was this sweet snail farmer I used to visit. They nearly got a case of the vapors I’m certain from all the worrying they did.” Toriel wiped a little more flour off of Lilac, brushing it off of her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about anything, alright? Everyone is a little frazzled after all that. I’m just a little more used to things like this I suppose.” Lilac brushed the rest of the flour off of herself, still stuck in wonder at the Queen. She was friends with the queen of all monsters! Queen Toriel herself, the one and only! The Queen Toriel who was

Married.

Queen Toriel was married. That was why she was queen. Right.

That shouldn’t make her sad at all, but something about that fact tugged at her soul a little. Soon enough Lilac shook off the shock from re-meeting Toriel again. A warm smile started to creep up on her face. “I. . .I thought you just weren’t coming back, it had been so long, hun. I was so worried, something had happened to you, or maybe you just decided that maybe you got tired of cinnamon. . .” Lilac nervously laughed, looking up at Toriel. “Oh no, I could never get tired of Cinnamon dear! It’s a favorite of mine. I just became. . . preoccupied with another matter. So much so that it nearly slipped my mind how much my dear friend here might miss me.” Toriel gently took Lilac’s hand and squeezed it with love to show how much she cared about the rabbit monster. It made Lilac’s soul beat faster than ever.

The two of them talked for hours, about the human, about what they would do now with the barrier gone. At times, they would talk about each other. Lilac had not yet seen the sun, and just hearing about it from Toriel piqued her interest. “Do you think that I could see it too Toriel?” She asked hopefully. 

Toriel nodded enthusiastically, taking her hands again. “Of course you can! We are all free now, my dear. All of us can see the sun. In fact, I should show you myself!” Before Lilac knew it, Toriel was taking her by the hand through Waterfall, through Hotland, through the Capital along with dozens of other monsters eager to get their chance to look at the surface before they would prepare to leave the Underground forever. It was exhilarating to everyone for sure, but were any of them going to do it personally with the Queen herself?

At last, the two of them (and many, many more monsters) assembled on the edge of Mt. Ebbot to stare at the sunset. It was breathtaking, and Lilac took a breath of the freshest air she ever had in her life. “It’s. . .it’s beautiful Toriel. I’ve never seen anything like this before. . .” Lilac didn’t even notice as Toriel looked at her instead of the outside world, and held her hand tightly.

“Yes,” Toriel replied. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”


End file.
